Magic Love
by CherryPink AnisHaruno
Summary: "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Cherry'Pink'Haruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, sedikit Horror –mungkin

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 1 : Apa yang Sebenarnya Terjadi?**

Pagi hari itu cuaca sangat cerah, sama cerahnya dengan wajah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini tampaknya sedang senang, seolah gadis itu tidak mempunyai sedikitpun masalah. Atau mungkin ia masih belum tahu akan masalah besar yang akan melandanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya yang memakan waktu 15 menit, sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sesekali juga ia menyapa orang yang ia kenal bertemu dalam perjalanannya. Sekian menit ia berjalan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat masih sepi itu.

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas XI-1 –kelasnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang masih terasa sepi, hanya segelintir anak yang baru memasuki sekolah itu. Langkah kakinya telah mencapai ujung koridor yang terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2 –tempat dimana kelasnya berada.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Langkah kaki beralaskan sepatu _pantofel_ itu menggema. Mengingat suasana yang masih sepi, dan cahaya matahari yang belum sampai di koridor, membuat ujung koridor itu terlihat gelap dan menambah nilai plus untuk suasana angker.

"Masih sepi yah.." gumam Sakura sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa merinding.

_Syaatt_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di belakang Sakura. Gadis itupun terkaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

Deg!

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya cahaya matahari yang sinarnya baru mencapai persimpangan koridor berbalikan dengan ujung koridor yang masih gelap. Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi..?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"KYYAAA...!" Sakurapun menjerit dan menepis tangan kekar yang menyentuh pundaknya itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei! Ada apa, Sakura?!" terdengar suara _baritone _memenuhi pendengaran Sakura.

"Eh..?" Sakura yang merasa cukup kenal dengan suara itu segera membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sakura..?" panggil pemuda berambut biru dongker itu bingung.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..?" tanya Sakura memastikan dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjerit seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Eh.. A-aku.. A-ano.. Eng~ tidak. Mungkin cuma firasat, hehehe.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.

Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, karena ia semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura, setidaknya sebelum tangannya di pegang oleh tangan mungil milik Sakura.

"A-ano, Sasuke-_kun_.. Bisa tolong aku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hn? Tolong apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Antar aku ke kelas," mohon Sakura.

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri, 'kan?"

"Eh, i-iya.. T-tapi a-aku takut.." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar.

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar jawaban gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

"Uh-hum!" Sakurapun mengangguk, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menaiki tangga hingga sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka yang masih sepi dan masih gelap.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"T-tunggu di sini yah, jangan kemana-mana," mohon Sakura dengan _Puppy Eye's_ andalannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Sakurapun memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek, Kriiieeett..

Suara khas pintu yang sudah berumur tua (?) pun terdengar, menambah kesan angker dan pastinya membuat Sakura makin merinding. Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura segera menuju bangkunya berada, lalu segera meletakkan tas punggungnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang masih sepi dan hanya ada dirinya itu –Sasuke menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

_Syatt_

Lagi-lagi sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di belakang Sakura yang tengah menuju keluar dari kelasnya itu. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada tas punggung Sakura yang terletak di bangkunya.

Deg!

_Hanya ada tas punggung Sakura..?_

"_Lalu, dimana tas Sasuke..?" _batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. "_Ah, bukan hal penting,"_

Sakurapun tak memedulikannya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju keluar kelasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun..?" _panggil Sakura setelah berhasil keluar dari kelasnya yang lumayan angker itu.

DEG!

Sasuke tidak ada. Sakura mulai panik, apakah yang tadi itu hanya roh hantu yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Sakura bergidik ngeri, apakah benar tadi hanya bayangan Sasuke? Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dan.. angker.

"Sakura..?" panggil suara _baritone._

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakurapun menoleh. Dan ia mendapati pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir menyerupai nanas –Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya.

"Shikamaru..?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn? Ada apa denganmu? Terlihat seperti ketakutan begitu?" tanya Shikamaru melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya itu.

"Eh? Tak apa," jawab Sakura tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap keringat dingin di pelipisnya, "apa kau melihat Sasuke-_kun , _Shika..?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab pemuda itu malas.

DEG!

"Tidak..?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tadi bersamanya! Berjalan beriringan dengannya! "Kau yakin, Shika..?" lanjutnya.

"Aku masih cukup sadar untuk memastikan kehadiran seseorang, Sakura." Jelas Shikamaru.

"_Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun tadi bersamaku! Aku yakin!" _batin Sakura berteriak.

"W-wakatta," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu," Shikamaru membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Sakura menatap punggung Shikamaru yang memasuki kelasnya. Sakurapun tak mau ambil pusing tentang kejadian tadi. Segera ia berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Sakura-_nee-chan_..!" panggil seseorang menyebut nama Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, ternyata Konohamaru yang memanggilnya sambil berlari. Konohamaru adalah adik kelasnya, juga adik sepupunya.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura setelah Konohamaru sudah mendekat.

"Tadi Itachi-_nii-chan_ menitipkan surat izin Sasuke-_nii-chan_, dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada Sakura-_nee-chan_ selaku teman sekelas Sasuke_-nii-chan_," jawab Konohamaru panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan amplop yang di dalamnya terdapat surat izin.

DEG..!

"Sasuke tidak masuk, Konohamaru?!" tanya Sakura menatap intens Konohamaru.

"Uh-hum!" Konohamaru mengangguk.

"_Oh, tidak! Shikamaru benar, ia tak melihat Sasuke-kun. T-tapi lalu siapa..? Siapa yang tadi berjalan beriringan denganku menuju kelas?" _batin Sakura bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang salah, Sakura-_nee-chan_..?" tanya Konohamaru menyadari perubahan raut muka Sakura.

"Eh, tidak! Tidak ada! Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ini kepada sekretaris kelasku. Arigatō, Konohamaru," jawab Sakura gugup sambil mengambil amplop yang di sodorkan Konohamaru dan tersenyum kaku.

"Doita, _nee-chan_! Sampai nanti!" seru Konohamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke kelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Konohamaru itu. Setelah Konohamaru tak terlihat lagi setelah berbelok di persimpangan koridor, Sakura menatap surat izin Sasuke yang tengah ia pegang kini.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_..?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2 : Alliance Fantasy Power

**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Cherry'Pink'Haruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 2 : Alliance Fantasy Power**

Sakura masih berfikir tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Ia masih ketakutan tentang 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai Sasuke. Apakah 'sesuatu' itu hantu? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan fikiran buruk itu. Segera ia meminum jus strawberry pesanannya yang kini telah berada di depannya. Berharap dengan minum jus, ia bisa melupakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ada apa, Jidat? Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?" tanya sahabat Sakura yang berambut pirang, bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Aku bingung, Pig," jawab Sakura meletakkan gelas yang tadinya berisi jus strawberry yang kini telah tandas, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bingung kenapa? Karena Sasuke tidak masuk, eh?" ejek gadis bernama Ino itu sambil mengaduk-aduk jus anggurnya.

BLETAK!

"BICARA APA KAU?!" bentak Sakura setelah melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala Ino.

"Aw! Ittae, Sakura! Aku kan Cuma bercanda," sewot Ino sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari Sakura.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Pig!" bentak Sakura –lagi.

"huuuhh~ iya-iya, _gomen_.." gumam Ino memasang ekspresi melas. "Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakan kejadian apa yang telah membuatmu bingung dan menjadi temperamental seperti ini, Jidat?"

"Aku akan ceritakan. Tapi, jangan potong kata-kataku, dan jangan tertawa di akhir cerita, mengerti?"

"_Wakatta_,"

Lalu Sakura pun menceritakan segala kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpanya, yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Tentang kejadian di ujung koridor, berjalan beriringan dengan 'sesuatu' menyerupai Sasuke, sampai Konohamaru yang mengantarkan surat izin Sasuke.

"Glek! Kau pasti bercanda," komentar Ino setelah mendengar cerita Sakura sampai habis.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Pig. Itu nyata," jawab Sakura meyakinkan. "Kejadian itu, nyata."

"Kejadian apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sakura.

"_Kami-sama..!"_ seru Sakura dan Ino terkejut akan kehadiran Gaara –nama pemuda itu– yang tiba-tiba. Segera mereka memberi Gaara _deathglare_ dan tampaknya tidak berpengaruh bagi pemuda itu.

"Kau membuat kami kaget, Gaara!" bentak Ino sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gaara –yang tampaknya tatapan tajam itu di acuhkan oleh Gaara.

"Hn, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kejadian apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang terletak di sebelah meja Sakura dan Ino, lalu meletakkan kursi itu di samping Sakura.

"Kejadian fantasy," jawab Ino seadanya dengan suara datar.

"Fantasy?" Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yah.. Terkandung horror di dalamnya," jelas Ino dengan suara datar –lagi.

"Horror?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_hime_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu itu, Sakura-_hime_?" tanya Gaara meminta Sakura untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura dengan wajah polos imutnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Kembali Sakura menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi secara berurutan pada Gaara. Gaara mendengarkan dengan baik, tanpa berniat untuk memotong perkataan Sakura. Gaara mendengarkan cerita Sakura sambil menatapnya tajam membuat Sakura sedikit gugup, terus seperti itu hingga Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Begitu," Gaara menghela nafas, "Kau sedang TIDAK baik-baik saja, _Hime_," komentar Gaara sambil menekankan kata 'tidak'.

"Ya..Mungkin.. Lalu apa yang harus kita la..-"

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu," sela Gaara memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Kita? Maksudmu aku ikut juga? Oh tidak, jangan libatkan aku!" kata Ino tidak setuju dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Ino-Pig, kita harus bekerjasama," ucap Sakura sambil memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan jangan-membantah-atau-kau-akan-mati-!

"Hei, jangan libatkan aku!" seru Ino masih tak setuju.

"Kau harus terlibat," ujar Gaara tenang.

"Hh.. Baik, 2 lawan 1, aku kalah," Ino mengangkat tangannya malas.

"Itu lebih baik," Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menyelidiki masalah ini, lalu menyelesaikannya," jawab Gaara.

"Ide bagus," gerutu Ino.

"Lebih baik kita tidak hanya bertiga," usul Sakura.

"Usul bagus," gerutu Ino –lagi.

Sakura dan Gaara menatap Ino intens bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang terganggu oleh tatapan yang diberikan GaaSaku tersebut.

"Kau adalah '_Gossip Queen'_ kan, Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa kau tahu sedikit tentang gossip sekolah ini? Atau mungkin mitos tentang sekolah ini?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya, tanpa mau memberi Ino kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Ino merengut, apakah ia dibutuhkan di sini hanya karena gossip yang sering ia dengar? Ino menghela nafas.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak. Kalaupun aku pernah mendengarnya, aku rasa aku sudah lupa," jawab Ino santai.

"Itu karena kau sering mendengarkan gossip yang tidak penting," ejek Gaara.

"Diam kau, Panda!" geram Ino.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini tak bisa akur?" sela Sakura sebelum adegan ejek-mengejek berubah menjadi keributan yang tidak penting, "Bagaimana jika kita membentuk suatu komunitas?" usul Sakura.

Gaara dan Ino yang tadinya saling menatap sinis, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sakura sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Komunitas..?" tanya Gaara dan Ino bebarengan.

"Yup, komunitas," jawab Sakura santai.

"Tujuannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Menyelidiki, dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu bersandar di punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada –enjoy.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi anggota?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Orang-orang yang kupercaya," Sakura membuka matanya lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu, serius, "Sasuke dari kelas XI-1, Naruto dari kelas XI-3, Shikamaru dari kelas XI-1, Kiba dari kelas XI-3, Sai dari kelas XI-2, Gaara dari kelas XI-1, Neji dari kelas XI-1, Itachi-_nii_ dari kelas XII-1, Ino dari kelas XI-2, Hinata dari kelas XI-1, Tenten dari kelas XI-2, dan Temari-_nee_ dari kelas XII-2,"

"Kalau mereka tidak mau?" tanya Gaara dan Ino bersamaan.

"Aku akan..-"

"Kami pasti mau," sela pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Eng..?" Sakura, Gaara dan Ino menoleh, "Naruto..?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Hehe.. Maaf ya, Sakura-_chan_, kami tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraanmu," Naruto berkata sambil menunjukkan cengirannya, "Tapi karena suaramu juga yang cukup keras, kami jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan kami mendengarkan ceritamu mulai dari awal, hingga akhir,"

"Kami..? Siapa saja, Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan jempolnya, Sakura, Gaara dan Ino terkejut. Semua anak yang tadi di sebutkan Sakura berkumpul di belakang Naruto.

"K-kalian..?"

"Cih, _mendokusai_ memang. Tapi, jika masalah ini terus dibiarkan akan menjadi masalah yang besar, kan? Dan aku tak mau mendapat tugas yang merepotkan lebih dari ini jika masalah itu sudah menjadi besar. Lebih baik segera menyelesaikannya, sebelum masalah ini menjadi besar, dan membuat sekolah gempar," ujar pemuda berambut menyerupai nanas –Shikamaru.

"Shika benar. Lagipula, anggota yang kau pilih cukup bisa untuk dipercaya untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti ini, Sakura," kata gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol 2 –Tenten.

"Baiklah Sakura, karena kau yang membentuk komunitas ini, kau yang memilih anggota, dan kau pula yang menyatakan tujuan komunitas ini. Kami sepakat untuk memilihmu menjadi ketua di komunitas ini, merupakan sebuah kehormatan bisa di pimpin olehmu, Sakura-_hime_," ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang di kuncir di ujungnya –Neji.

"Sepakat!" seru Naruto riang.

"Arigatō gōzaimasu," ujar Sakura tenang, lalu berdiri, "merupakan sebuah kehormatan bisa memimpin kalian dalam komunitas ini, aku akan memilih asisten yang bisa kupercaya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan komunitas ini saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Shikamaru, aku memillihmu menjadi asistenku. Penanggung jawabnya adalah Itachi-_nii_ dan Temari-_nee_ selaku kakak kelas. Mohon kerjasamanya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar, lalu membungkuk.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara.

"Ya..?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Nama komunitas?"

"Emmhh~.." Sakura berfikir. Ting! Ia mendapat ide. "Baiklah.." Sakura hendak berpidato lagi. Sakura menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, "Aku, Sakura Haruno, sebagai ketua di komunitas ini menyatakan, bahwa komunitas ini akan berjalan mulai besok. Kita bekerjasama untuk menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan bergerak bersama-sama dalam komunitas yang menyelesaikan segala masalah fantasi, yang bernama ..-" jeda sejenak.

"ALLIANCE FANTASY POWER!"

"YAA..!" semua bersorak.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemunya Pahlawan dan Musu

**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Cherry'Pink'Haruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 3 : Bertemunya Pahlawan dan Musuh**

_TAP TAP TAP_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sebuah koridor. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan melintasi koridor gelap yang hanya di sinari cahaya bulan purnama itu. Sekian menit ia berjalan sampailah ia di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu di depannya.

Cklek, kriieett..

Derit pintu terdengar.

"_Lama sekali.." _ujar seseorang bersuara serak yang sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana yang berada di tengah ruangan yang sangat gelap itu, hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi tepat di atas singgasana.

"Maaf, Tuan.." jawab laki-laki yang melintasi koridor tadi.

"_Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan..?"_ tanya orang bersuara serak itu.

"Reinkarnasi dewi membentuk sebuah komunitas untuk menyelidiki _saya_.." laki-laki itu menyeringai meremehkan.

"_Komunitas..? Khukhukhu.. Dasar anak-anak. Jadi, mereka belum tahu kekuatan yang mereka miliki?"_

"Tentu saja belum, Tuan,"

"Mereka payah," sahut suara lain, "Inilah kesempatan kita kalau mau memusnahkan mereka. Mereka masih bodoh untuk menyadari kekuatan yang mereka miliki,"

"Hidan benar. Inilah kesempatan emas kita, sebelum '_mereka'_ bergerak untuk membantu reinkarnasi sang dewi untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya, Tuan,"

"_Tidak.. Itu tidak adil. Lebih baik kita menyerang mereka saat mereka sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka.."_

"T-tapi, Tuan, sekarang mereka masih lemah! Mereka bisa kita ..-"

"_Sejak kapan kau berani menentangku, Zetsu..?"_

"Saya tidak berani," jawab laki-laki itu menunduk.

"_Kalian cukup bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi musuh. Kita akan menunggu waktu yang tepat . besok kita akan menampakkan diri kita, agar mereka bersiap-siap untuk kematiannya. Mereka masih bocah, mudah untuk dikalahkan,"_

"Dimengerti," ujar laki-laki itu lalu menghilang.

"_Khukhukhu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, reinkarnasi dewi..? KHUKHUKHUKHU...!"_ tawa suara serak itu, mewarnai malam gelap yang hanya di sinari bulan purnama.

*-=Cherry-chan=-*

Pagi hari itu tidak secerah biasanya. Sakura mengernyit saat menatap langit di atasnya, langit benar-benar gelap.

"_Untung saja tadi aku bawa payung,"_ batin Sakura lega.

Seperti biasa, Sakura berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Bukan karena tak punya kendaraan, hanya saja Sakura merasa tidak tertarik menaiki limosin ke sekolahnya. Ya, limosin. Orang tua Sakura cukup terkenal di Konoha sebagai pengusaha terkaya nomor 2 setelah perusahaan Uchiha –perusahaan milik orang tua Sasuke. Tidak heran jika ia bisa sampai menaiki limosin.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ia lebih suka berjalan. Alasannya agar ia bisa menikmati udara di sekitarnya. Yah, walaupun terkadang _Okaa-san-_nya memaksanya untuk naik limosin, agar jika cuaca sedang hujan ia tidak kebasahan. Tapi, memang dasar Sakura keras kepala, ia tidak menuruti perintah _Okaa-san-_nya itu.

Sekian menit ia berjalan, sampailah ia di depan pintu gerbang sekolah tercintanya itu. Ia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki ..-

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dengan suara _baritone_.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh, dan didapatinya Sasuke berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Deg!

"_Kali ini.. Sasuke palsu, atau asli..?" _batin Sakura waspada. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah sehat?"tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum waspada.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil seseorang lagi.

"Eh? Itachi_-nii_..?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "_Mungkin yang ini asli,"_ batin Sakura setelah melihat Itachi yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke menuju mereka berdua.

"Yang ini asli," ungkap Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada Itachi-_nii_ di sampingnya. Cukup untuk bukti," ujar Sakura tenang.

Pembicaraan yang hanya diketahui oleh kedua belah pihak ini membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksud kalian 'asli'? bukti apa? Apa maksud pembicaraan kalian berdua?" Sasuke memberondong keduanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kami akan jelaskan nanti. Ayo masuk, kemungkinan yang lain sudah menunggu," ujar Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu ruangan.

"Menunggu apa? Siapa yang menunggu kita?" tanya Sasuke –lagi, kali ini kepada _aniki_ yang berada di sampingnya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, ikut saja," jawab Itachi mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehari saja ia tak masuk, ternyata sudah ketinggalan banyak berita. Bukannya Sasuke suka menggosip, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan Sakura dan _aniki_-nya itu.

Tak mau buang waktu, ia pun mengikuti langkah Sakura dan Itachi. Mereka terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Sekian menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan pintu ruangan yang bernama ..–

"Ruang musik?" sungguh, baru kali ini Sasuke menjadi banyak bertanya seperti ini.

"Ya, ayo masuk," jawab Sakura tenang.

Sakura dan Itachi melangkah masuk, Sasuke mengekori di belakangnya. Setelah menutup pintu ruang musik, Sasuke pun berbalik. Sasuke terbelalak, 8-9 anak ada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa ini..? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini? Apa ada kegiatan khusus? Atau yang lainnya?" tanya Sasuke berturut-turut, sungguh, baru kali ini ia secerewet ini hanya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke," Sakura berujar, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap 9 anak yang tengah berkumpul itu, "Apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanyanya.

"Belum, Sakura-_hime_. Shikamaru belum datang," jawab pemuda berkulit putih pucat –Sai.

"Shikamaru..?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, tak biasanya Shikamaru menjadi telat seperti ini.

"_Astaga! J-jangan-jangan_..-" Sakura membatin. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia berlari meninggalkan ruang musik.

"Sakura-_hime..!"_ teriak Naruto, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruang pertemuan mereka ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!" seru Naruto mengejar Sasuke.

"Aku ikut!" Ino menjerit dan segera berlari.

"Aku..-" ucapan pemuda berambut coklat –Kiba terpotong oleh suara Itachi.

"Tidak! Yang lain tetap di sini!" hardik Itachi, "Aku penanggung jawab di sini. Aku harap kalian mengerti, cukup mereka yang mengejar Sakura,"

"Itachi benar, kita hanya harus menunggu mereka kembali," ucap gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir 4 bagian –Temari.

"Kita cukup menunggu Sakura. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," tambah Gaara menyepakati kedua seniornya itu.

"_Wakatta_.." ujar semua anak –kecuali Itachi, Gaara, dan Temari.

*-=Cherry-chan=-*

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"_Semoga ia baik-baik saja!"_ batin Sakura sambil terus berlari di koridor.

"_Belokan terakhir!"_ batin Sakura berteriak melihat persimpangan koridor, yang jika belok ke kanan akan menuju ujung koridor yang terdapat tangga menuju lantai 2.

_CKIIITTT.. SETT DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Suara langkah mengerem kaki Sakura terdengar keras, lalu segera ia berlari cepat menuju ujung koridor. Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino terus mengejar Sakura. Yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga adalah 'apa yang dilakukan Sakura?'. Mereka terus berlari mengejar Sakura hingga mereka sampai di persimpangan koridor. Mereka berbelok ke kanan, dan..-

"Shikamaru!" teriakan Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino. Mereka saling pandang, lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka berlari hingga mereka melihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk memeluk seseorang yang sedang terbaring di ujung koridor di dekat tangga.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan berteriak saat mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai tempat dimana Sakura sedang terduduk.

Sakura menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino mengejarnya. Sakura memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya, darah mengucur deras dari dahi pemuda itu, Sakura bergetar ketakutan. Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya, dan menetes, mengaliri pipi putihnya. Shikamaru terluka.

"Khukhukhu.." suara tawa tiba-tiba memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura mendongak, melihat ke depannya. Sekelebat bayangan hitam berputar-putar, sedikit demi sedikit memadat, dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut perak berkacamata, perempuan berambut merah jambu gelap, dan seorang laki-laki berbadan besar berambut oranye.

"Siapa kalian..?!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino telah sampai di sampingnya, dan terbelalak melihat Shikamaru terluka, dan terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat 3 orang berada di depan Sakura.

"Siapa kami..? Anda akan segera tahu, Nona. Khukhukhu. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, karena itu aku memberi kejutan, khukhukhu," pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru, "Dan itulah kejutannya. Kalian kaget, kan? Khukhukhu.."

Sasuke maju selangkah ke depan Sakura –melindungi Sakura.

"Apa mau kalian?!" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mau kami adalah.." pemuda berkacamata itu memutar badannya, saat ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.. "MEMBUNUH KALIAN..." ujar pemuda itu berekspresi serius.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino terbelalak.

"Membunuh kami..? Apa maksudmu cowok culun..?!" tanya Naruto dengan berteriak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'Cowok culun', heh?! Kucing jelek!" pemuda itu membalas teriakan Naruto.

"Kabuto, cepatlah. Kita di sini tidak untuk buang-buang waktu," ujar gadis berambut merah muda gelap itu kepada pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ya-ya.. Aku mengerti. Baiklah, sampai jumpa anak-anak manja.." ucap pemuda bernama Kabuto itu lalu menghilang.

"K-kemana mereka? Ti-tiba-tiba menghilang!" pekik Ino.

"Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kemana mereka pergi, yang paling penting sekarang ialah.." Sakura menoleh ke pemuda di pelukannya, "menolong Shikamaru..!"

"Kita bawa ke UKS! Biar kugendong," seru Sasuke cepat.

"Ya! Naruto, laporkan kejadian ini kepada Itachi-_nii_, lalu suruh ia untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada anak-anak lain. Perintahkan ia untuk menyuruh anggota lain berkumpul di taman belakang saat pulang sekolah, beritahu ia bahwa ini perintah dariku. Aku dan Sasuke akan membawa Shikamaru ke ruang UKS dan merawatnya! Mengerti?!" ujar Sakura panjang lebar dan cepat, membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Sakura_-hime_?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Doeng.

"Naruto, kau..-"

"Tak apa Sakura. _Wakatta._ Bawa saja Shika ke ruang UKS. Aku dan Naruto akan menyampaikan pesanmu kepada Itachi_-nii_," ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto pergi.

"Cepat, Sakura!" seru Sasuke yang mulai kewalahan.

"Ya, ayo!" Sakura berlari, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggendong Shikamaru. Setelah mereka sampai di UKS segera keduanya merawat luka di dahi Shikamaru. Setelah selesai, mereka mengusap keringat akibat berlarian di wajah mereka, lalu duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Shikamaru.

Hening sejenak, hingga Sakura memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Mereka itu apa..?" Sakura bertanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." Sasuke menunduk.

*To Be Continued*


	4. Chapter 4 : Terungkapnya Suatu Cerita

**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Cherry'Pink'Haruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 4 : Terungkapnya Suatu Cerita**

_KRIING KRIING KRIING_

Bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah guru memberi salam, para murid pun membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera keluar dari kelas menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi 'Alliance Fantasy Power'. Karena, setelah mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka, mereka keluar dari kelas dan segera menuju ke taman di belakang sekolah sesuai perintah yang di sampaikan Sakura.

_Ruang UKS_

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Kau sudah baikan, Shika?" tanya Sakura kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur UKS.

"Ya, mungkin," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik, kita segera menemui para anggota di taman belakang sekolah," usul Sasuke.

"Ide bagus," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, "Argh..!"

Seruan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Shika..?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi pundak kiri Shikamaru.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawab Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di perban.

"Kubantu berjalan. Bukakan pintunya, Sakura," perintah Sasuke mendekati Shikamaru lalu memapahnya.

"Iya," Sakura segera membukakan pintu UKS, membiarkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru keluar dahulu, lalu ia pun ikut keluar dan menutup pintu UKS.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke taman di belakang sekolah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sakura_-hime_!" seru semua anak ketika mereka melihat Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya itu.

"Ya," jawab Neji tegas, "Kami semua baru sampai di sini," lanjutnya.

"Bagus. Jadi apa kalian sudah mendengar kejadian di koridor dari Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya, setelah aku mendengarkan kejadian itu dari Ino," jawab Itachi cepat.

"_Yokatta_.." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Sudah agak baikan?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah baikan, asalkan kau tidak menepuk punggungku seperti itu, _Baka_," Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto nyengir.

"Baiklah, kita akan membahas kejadian di koridor tadi," Sakura menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Ino, apa kau dapat informasi?"

"Sejauh ini masih belum," jawab Ino.

"Tch, sulit sekali mencari informasi di sini," gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kita tidak akan bisa mencari informasi dari dalam sekolah, Sakura," Neji berkomentar.

"Ya, akan sulit untuk mencari informasi dari dalam," kali ini Shikamaru yang berkomentar.

"Kita harus ..-" kalimat Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba keluar cahaya putih yang sangat terang di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sedang rapat itu.

"TUTUP MATA KALIAN!" Sakura memperingatkan anggotanya, entah mengapa ia menyuruh anggotanya melakukan itu. Yang jelas tiba-tiba fikiran Sakura mengharuskan mereka untuk menutup mata.

Mereka pun segera menutup mata mereka, beberapa membalikkan badan, dan adapula yang menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan.

Bliiiittzzz...!

Cahaya itu makin terang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu pelan-pelan memudar. Sakura membuka matanya, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut oranye yang dikepang bergaun biru terang semata kaki muncul.

"Siapa kau..?!" Sakura berteriak, membuat teman-temannya membuka mata mereka.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, terlihatlah _hazel_ yang cantik dari kedua mata itu.

"Nona Sakura.. Akhirnya aku dapat menemui anda," ucap gadis itu lalu membungkuk.

Sakura terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Sasame," gadis itu masih membungkuk, "Saya adalah utusan dari kahyangan untuk membantu anda membangkitkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam diri anda," jelas gadis bernama Sasame itu.

"Utusan? Dari kahyangan? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Tadi pagi anda bertemu seseorang bernama Kabuto, kan?" Sasame menegakkan tubuhnya.

Muncul bayangan seorang pemuda berkacamata berambut perak di fikiran Sakura.

"Ya," Sakura menatap gadis itu, "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah musuh kita, Nona Sakura,"

"Kita?" Sakura melipat dadanya, "Ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya, juga semua yang ada di sini,"

Semua terbelalak.

"K-kami juga?" pekik Ino dramatis.

"Hey, kau datang secara tidak jelas, tiba-tiba melibatkan kami pada masalah yang juga tidak jelas yang bahkan kami tidak tahu. Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Temari sarkastik.

"Karena itu aku akan menceritakan kejadian dan masalah yang akan kalian hadapi," jawab gadis itu tenang.

"Lebih baik segera ceritakan," Kiba berkata dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Baik," jawab gadis itu, lalu menatap para anggota 'Alliance Fantasy Power'. "Pada zaman dahulu .."

**Flashback**

_Pada zaman dahulu, kahyangan adalah tempat paling indah nan damai. Yang tinggal di tempat itu adalah makhluk-makhluk abadi. Seperti dewa-dewi, bidadari dan malaikat. Tempat itu adalah tempat paling indah –setidaknya sebelum tempat itu di serang oleh para iblis. Para iblis menyerang tempat itu untuk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai wilayah kekuasaan mereka, dan menghancurkan bangsa dewa-dewi._

_Tapi, para dewa-dewi tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Mereka membentuk pasukan dan menyerang para iblis yang telah menghancurkan setengah dari kahyangan. Mereka terus bertarung, karena mereka adalah makhluk abadi, satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan mereka adalah dengan senjata khusus yang dibuat dari bahan khusus._

_Para iblispun terkepung, mereka sudah kalah. Pasukan mereka sudah hampir habis. Lalu tiba-tiba raja iblis berkata, "kalian tidak akan abadi lagi setelah ini, aku yakin akan hal itu,"_

_Lalu dewi berambut soft pink bertanya, "kami adalah makhluk abadi. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seyakin itu bahwa kami bisa tua dan musnah?"_

"_karena aku mempunyai ramuan ini. Ramuan yang membuat kalian tak lagi hidup abadi," setelah mengatakan itu, sang raja iblis pun memecahkan botol berisi ramuan itu. Muncullah asap hijau dari botol itu._

"_reinkarnasiku akan menghancurkan dunia yang selanjutnya. Dan kalian takkan bisa mencegahku, khukhukhu," remeh raja iblis itu lalu menghilang._

_Dewa-dewi terbatuk-batuk menghirup ramuan yang di buat oleh raja iblis. Lalu dewi berambut soft pink berteriak, "kalian takkan bisa menjalankan rencana kalian! Jika kalian bereinkarnasi, maka kami akan melakukan hal yang sama!" dewi itupun membentuk segel._

_Sesaat kemudian, dewa-dewi itu pun dikelilingi cahaya merah muda._

"_berikan kekuatan kalian, lalu kita akan bereinkarnasi. Jika dunia selanjutnya yang mereka maksud. Kemungkinan dunia itu adalah Bumi. Kita akan bereinkarnasi dalam wujud manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, walaupun kita semua akan kehilangan ingatan kita. Tapi, akan kubuat ikatan pertemanan di antara kita. Aku akan menyembuhkan kondisi kahyangan juga. Sampai bertemu di Bumi, teman-teman," dewi itu berkata panjang lebar._

"_kami setuju, dewi penyembuh. Kami berikan kekuatan kami," ucap dewa berambut biru dongker._

"_terima kasih," setelah mengucapkan itu, cahaya merah muda itu makin terang. Dan dewa-dewi itu menghilang._

_Di bumi_

"_Kizashi! Lihat, ada bayi perempuan!" teriak seorang perempuan berumur 20 tahunan. "Bagaimana kalau kita adopsi anak ini?" tawar perempuan itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala bayi itu._

"_Baiklah, Mebuki. Bawa dia," laki-laki yang berdiri di samping perempuan itu menyetujui._

"_Kita namakan dia siapa, Kizashi?"_

"_Karena rambutnya berwarna merah muda, bagaimana kalau kita namai dia Sakura?" usul laki-laki itu._

"_Haruno Sakura, nama yang bagus," perempuan itu menyetujui, tangannya membelai bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, kemudian perempuan itu berkata, "Selamat datang, Sakura,"_

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi, maksudmu kejadian tadi pagi tak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasame mengangguk.

Hening. Para anggota 'Alliance Fantasy Power' termenung setelah mendengar cerita Sasame sampai habis.

"Jadi, maksudmu kami reinkarnasi dewa-dewi?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menerawang sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ya, kalian reinkarnasi dewa-dewi yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus," jawab Sasame tenang.

Hening kembali. Para anggota masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada cerita dari masa lalu itu.

"Kami tentu saja tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Apa bukti yang kau punya untuk menunjukkan kami adalah keturunan dewa-dewi?" tanya Sakura mewakilkan para anggota.

Sasame melangkah menuju Sakura.

"Buka baju bagian punggung anda, Nona," pinta Sasame.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. Para anggotapun wajahnya ikut memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu? Untuk apa?"

"Buka saja,"

"Bisakah aku yang menggantikannya? Kurasa perempuan tidak cocok," tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh, buka baju anda, Tuan," pinta Sasame.

Sasuke pun membuka seragam atasnya yang berupa kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Tubuhnya yang kekar nan atletis membuat wajah para gadis yang ada di sana memerah –kecuali Sasame.

"Berbaliklah," pinta Sasame dengan sedikit nada memerintah.

Sasuke menurut, segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah tanda berbentuk hexagram (bintang segi enam) kecil berwarna biru dongker di punggungnya.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kalian reinkarnasi dewa-dewi," jelas Sasame sambil menunjuk tanda di punggung Sasuke itu.

"A-apakah berarti kami mempunyai tanda yang sama?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya,"

"Terletak di bagian yang sama?" kali ini Temari yang bertanya.

"Mungkin,"

"Tapi bagian apa yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa tanda itu adalah tanda bahwa kami adalah reinkarnasi dewa-dewi?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap Sasame intens.

"Karena segel yang dibuat oleh dewi berambut merah muda itu berbentuk seperti ini," jawab Sasame sambil menyentuh –menunjuk, tepatnya– tanda Hexagram itu, "Dan dewi itu bereinkarnasi..-" Sasame menoleh ke arah Sakura, ".. Menjadi anda,"

*To Be Continued*


	5. Chapter 5 : Perpecahbelahan

**Eonniisoo : Iya, saya memang masih newbie. Terimakasih atas petunjuknya, Senpai. Sankyuu~ ^^ saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.**

**Ayano Futabatei : ini sudah d update.. ^^**

**Ryu-zumaki : Arigatou, kak.**

** : arigatou.. ^^**

**Ini udah aku usahain update kilat., ^^**

**Sankyuu~ buat reviewsnya.. ^^**

**Gomen baru jawab reviewnya di chap ini.. ^^**

**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © CherryPink AnisHaruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 5 : Perpecah-Belahan**

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan hati yang dongkol. Maka dari itu, sekarang dia malas berjalan kaki, dan memilih untuk naik limosin seperti yang di perintahkan _Okaa-san_-nya. Semenjak ia mendengar cerita dari Sasame, dan segala hal tentang reinkarnasi dewa-dewi, membuatnya tak bisa tertidur. Dia benar-benar tersiksa.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakura ternyata adalah reinkarnasi dewa-dewi? Ck, memikirkannya saja Sakura sudah pusing. Belum lagi hal tentang reinkarnasi para iblis, itu makin membuat Sakura terganggu. Seorang remaja seperti dirinya sudah harus memikul beban berat –menyelamatkan dunia. Apa-apaan itu?

Sakura menghela nafas. Mungkinkah ini takdirnya? Tch, konyol. Kenapa dia memiliki takdir yang begitu konyol? Menyelamatkan dunia? Sakura saja tidak bisa menyelamatkan anjing peliharaannya yang tertabrak mobil. Apalagi menyelamatkan dunia? Sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas lalu mencoba untuk optimis.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan fikirannya yang konyol, Sakura sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

"Sakura-_sama, _anda sudah sampai di sekolah," ujar sang sopir membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh, i-iya. Terima kasih," Sakura membuka pintu mobil, dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

"Apakah nanti anda dijemput, Sakura_-sama_?" tanya sang sopir lewat jendela mobil.

"Tak perlu," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, saya permisi," pamit sang sopir sambil menutup jendela mobilnya, kemudian limosin itu bergerak pulang.

"Sakura_-hime_," panggil seseorang.

Sakura menoleh, di dapatinya Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Ya?"

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan," ujar Shikamaru menatap Sakura.

"Kalau soal 'itu', lebih baik jangan di sini,"

"Aku mengerti,"

Lalu mereka pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, menuju ruang dimana 'Alliance Fantasy Power' biasa bertemu –ruang musik. 3 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan pintu ruang musik.

Cklek,

Sakura memasuki ruangan yang sudah di penuhi anggota 'Alliance Fantasy Power' itu. Shikamaru menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ke para anggota.

"Sakura-_hime_, pembicaraan kali ini mengenai kelangsungan komunitas ini," ujar Temari sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu," Sakura menghela nafas, "Kita sudah menyelidiki bahwa sekolah ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang aku alami di koridor,"

"Ya, itu artinya kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari komunitas ini. Karena itu, bagaimana kelangsungan komunitas ini? Dibubarkan?" Kiba memperjelas keadaan.

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab sambil menatap tajam para anggotanya, "Kita akan tetap dalam komunitas, tapi bukan lagi 'Alliance Fantasy Power',"

"Lalu?" Gaara memandang Sakura heran.

"Kita bergerak dalam komunitas yang bernama 'Alliance Magic Power'," jawab Sakura sambil melipat keduan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sakura, keputusanmu itu harus di diskusikan. Bukan hanya secara sepihak, kami juga mempunyai hak untuk memberi pendapat," ujar Ino serius.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena itu, berikan pendapat kalian,"

"Misi kali ini adalah 'menyelesaikan', bukan? Berarti ini adalah masalah hidup dan mati kita," komentar Naruto yang kali ini serius.

"J-jika d-dewa-dewi tidak b-bisa mengalahkan m-mereka.. Kita b-bagaimana?" Hinata tergagap.

"Misi kali ini terlalu besar untuk di hadapi oleh kita yang masih remaja dan belum berpengalaman," kali ini Neji yang berkomentar.

"Kita bisa dengan mudahnya terbunuh oleh mereka!" Kiba mendramatisir.

"Kita terlalu muda untuk menyelesaikan misi menyelamatkan dunia, Sakura," Itachi berkomentar dan membuat suasana makin memanas.

"Bahkan kita masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang kita miliki! Kami bahkan tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang kami miliki! Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?!" Tenten berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar dan membentak.

"Dengar," kali ini Sakura bicara, "Kalau bukan kita, siapa yang akan melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Kitalah yang mendapat takdir seperti ini. Awalnya, aku juga pesimis seperti kalian, mana mungkin 'kan, kita yang masih bocah ini harus menanggung beban seberat itu? Kita bahkan belum tahu kekuatan yang kita miliki, dan belum tahu cara mengendalikannya. Tapi tiba-tiba kita di perintahkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Awalnya aku berfikir, 'Ini tak adil, kami masih remaja, semua itu terasa konyol'. Tapi, kemudian aku berfikir, apakah kita harus menunggu dewasa untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Sedangkan bumi sudah hancur terlebih dahulu, apa itu yang kalian inginkan?" Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Suasana masih hening. Mereka semua berfikir, benar juga yang dikatakan Sakura, kan?

"Sakura benar. Kita tidak harus menunggu dewasa untuk menyelamatkan dunia," Gaara menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa diam menunggu ajal menjemput terlebih dahulu tanpa perlawanan, kan?" kali ini Sasuke yang sepakat dengan Sakura.

"Lebih baik jika kita mati dalam keadaan berjuang dan dunia selamat, daripada kita mati muda hanya karena menunggu usia dewasa menjemput sedangkan dunia sudah hancur terlebih dahulu," kali ini Sai yang menyetujui Sakura.

"Pikirkanlah masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, teman-teman. Kita adalah pahlawan, dan akan dipuja suatu saat nanti karena keberanian kita menyelamatkan dunia," ujar Shikamaru.

Hening. Sekali lagi mereka berfikir, ada benarnya yang diucapkan para anak genius itu.

"Berikan keputusan kalian. Jika kalian ingin mati dalam keadaan berjuang, kalian bisa ikut aku dalam komunitas baru yang bernama 'Alliance Magic Power'. Dan jika kalian ingin mati di tangan iblis tanpa berbuat apapun.." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya lalu menatap teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Kalian bisa keluar dari komunitas ini,"

"Aku ikut dengan Sakura," jawab Gaara cepat.

"Aku memilih mati dalam keadaan berjuang," Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"_Mendokusai _jika harus menunggu dewasa dan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku ikut Sakura," kali ini Shikamaru yang mengikuti Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut Sakura-_hime_," Sai menyepakati.

Kemudian hening lagi. Mereka benar-benar harus menentukan pilihan mereka dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku beri kalian waktu 5 hari untuk memikirkan masalah ini," Sakura menginterupsi keheningan itu, "5 hari kemudian, aku minta kalian menemuiku untuk memilih keputusan yang tepat. Aku tidak memaksa kalian,"

"Sampai di sini pertemuan kita, sampai jumpa 5 hari lagi," kali ini Shikamaru yang berkata.

"Kami pergi," Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang musik, diikuti Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik," ujar Shikamaru sebelum menutup pintu.

Mereka meninggalkan teman-teman mereka dalam keadaan hening.

*-=Cherry-chan=-*

"Sakura-_hime_.." panggil seorang gadis.

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru menoleh. Tampaklah gadis berambut oranye yang di kepang.

"Sasame? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku ke sini karena suatu utusan,"

"Oh, ya. Melatih kami, benar?"

"Ya, karena itu, ikutlah denganku untuk berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan anda," pinta Sasame.

"Aku setuju jika kau kemari untuk membawa kami berlatih, aku akan ikut denganmu," Sakura berujar, dan itu membuat Sasame tersenyum, setidaknya sebelum Sakura berkata, "Tapi tidak sekarang,"

"Eh? K-kenapa?" Sasame memandang Sakura heran.

"Kami sedang ada perpecah-belahan," jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Sasame mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku minta kau datang kemari 5 hari lagi. Akan kukatakan keputusanku," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti," sesaat kemudian sosok itu menghilang dalam cahaya putih terang yang membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Setelah sosok itu hilang, Sakura berkata..

"Kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya dalam waktu 5 hari. Kita akan mengadakan perang dengan para reinkarnasi iblis. Bersiaplah untuk itu,"

"Kami mengerti," ujar mereka bersamaan.

*To Be Continued*

**A/N:**

**Hohoo.. gimana ceritanya..?**

**Nyambung? Maaf kalo masih banyak typo-nya.. **

**Mind to review?**

CherryPink AnisHaruno


End file.
